Revenge of Yiliaster
by LunarRabbitPikachu
Summary: It's been 3 months since Yusei and his friends had defeated Z-ONE, leader of the secret organization Yiliaster, and they seem to be enjoying their time off of danger. One day, a strange human with wings and tail of a duel monster dragon spirit with hands covered in dragon scales had appeared from the world of duel monster spirits to stop Yiliaster. Could they really be back?
1. Chapter 1 Returning & The Accident

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 1 - Returning & The Accident

_'It's been three months since we've stopped Yiliaster's plan from destroying Neo Domino City,' _thought a male wearing a blue jacket. _'But there is still something I don't understand. How come I get this weird feeling that Yiliaster is actually aiming for something else? It seems like-' _he thought again until he heard someone call out to him.

"Yusei," shouted a familiar voice! Yusei, the young male wearing the blue jacket snapped out of his world of thoughts and looked at the blond male that happens to be the one calling out to him.

"It's about time you've heard me," said the blond man who is facing towards Yusei. "is something on your mind," he asked?

"Yeah," he replied and made a pause, but it's nothing important."

The blond man raised an eye brow, but decided to forget that and looked at Yusei.

"So, Jack, where's Crow," asked Yusei as he turns to face the blond man?

"He left to visit the children at the orphanage," answered Jack, the blond man. "He said he'll be back around four o'clock," he added.

Yusei looked at the time, it's three thirty-four in the afternoon.

"But knowing Crow," Jack suddenly added, "he might also be taking his D-wheel for a spin since he usually sometimes come back early."

Yusei nodded and looked at the window that leads to the sky. _'I hope Crow gets back okay. I have a feeling that we're going to face something that is familiar to Yiliaster,' _he thought.

In a forest near the city, an unconcious female girl with dragon wings and tail, her hands were like a dragon's claws, parts of her skin is as if she had fused with something, blond hair, wearing a light blue shirt, blue jeans, dark blue shoes, and wearing a light blue duel disk, was laying in the middle of the forest. The girl suddenly groaned, opened her eyes, and tries to get up. When she got up, she rubbed her head with her right hand.

"Ugh... What happened," the blond girl asked herself as she regained her full concious, removed her hand from her head, and looked around, "And where am I," she added?

The girl was still looking around until she saw a bird flying through the sky.

_'I must be back in the human world,'_ she thought to herself.

"Casandra..." said a mysterious voice that caught the girl's attention.

The girl looked around and reconized the voice. "Athena," she called out trying to see her?!

"Looks like you can hear me Casandra. That's good," said the voice of Athena. The girl, who happens to be called Casandra, looked around.

"You can only hear me when you're in this world Casandra," said Athena. Casandra stopped. "Now listen to me very carefully. In this world, people are not like you. You need to hide yourself when going to into places with a lot of people; however, if you find anyone connected to Yiliaster, show them no mercy," said Athena.

"Got it," said Casandra and stayed silent to hear more.

"And becareful out there Casandra. Remember, the spirits of us fairies, Light End Dragon, and myself in your deck will always be there for your assistance," said Athena and her voice fades away.

"Thank you," replied Casandra and looked around.

_'This place is so beautiful. I can't imagine another place as amazing as the spirit world,'_ Casandra thought to herself and suddenly started walking and looking around. She noticed how the leaves of the forest are happily feeling the breeze of the wind, the clouds are barely seen, and the sun is perfectly seen

_'The trees, the grass, and everything else around this forest... It's so incredible,'_ she continued thinking. She couldn't help, but crack a smile on her face. Casandra stopped.

_'Let's see this in the air,'_ Casandra thought and her wings are opened wide. In a quick speed of one flap of her wings, she was flown in the air. When she passes through the trees and is at the sky, she starts flapping her wings to keep herself in the air and looked around. She noticed Neo Domino City, but didn't imagine how much the city had changed.

"No way! This can't be-..." said Casandra and made a pause.

She flew to the entrance of the city and read the sign that said, "Welcome to Neo Domino City!"

"It is Neo Domino City," exclaimed Casandra and flew up higher to see the city at full view! "Did the city unite with the Satellite," she asked herself while gazing through the city? Casandra heard a bell rang. She looked at the town clock. It was four o'clock. _'Time can fly by fast,'_ she thought.

At the corner of her eye, Casandra sees someone riding a black D-wheel, with wings folded behind it, riding along the bridge that connects the city with Satellite. What caught her interest in this person most, she felt some strange energy that is somewhat connected to hers.

_'Could he be involved with the same-'_ thought Casandra, but then interupted when she noticed something popping out of the D-wheel's shadow. It looked like a hand covered in shadows and is aiming for the back wheel of the D-wheel. Casandra reconized what it's going to do.

"Hey you, watch out," shouted Casandra and it was loud enough for the driver of the D-wheel to hear her. The driver was about to turn to look behind, but was suddenly being spun due to the back of the D-wheel had been locked down. Actually, the hand of the shadow was holding down the back wheel to prevent it from moving causing the wheel to have a lock down.

The driver had suddenly been flown off of his D-wheel and is in the air. He screamed and then his back had hit the glass that was at the sides of the bridge and broke it. Casandra noticed that the driver is falling into the ocean. She knew she had to do something, but remembered what Athena had told her. Casandra closed her eyes.

_'Sorry Athena... I have no other option for this situation'_ she thought, opened her eyes and starts flying down to the driver.

Casandra caught the male driver by grabbing onto his left wrist with both of her hands and flapping her wings to prevent him and herself from falling into the ocean. The driver had his eyes closed; they've been closed ever since he realized he was falling. Casandra noticed and sighed in relief as she flew back up to the bridge, put the driver down, and landed, on foot, behind him. Casandra noticed that the male driver was knocked out.

_'Guess fear had conqured his concious'_ she thought and looked at the driver. She stood there waiting for the male driver to get up since she doesn't know what to do. She felt helpless.

_'All I did is to prevent this guy from falling into the ocean and now the only thing I can do is wait,'_ Casandra thought and is suddenly clenching her fist. _'I've got to do something, but how? I promised Athena to hide when going into places that have a lot of people. And the city has a lot of people and I can't hide when I need to get him to a place that will help him. If they see me, it could spill trouble...'_ she hought then finally said, "what can I do?..."

Casandra started hearing motor noises. She turned to where she heard it and sees two D-wheels, one thats red and the other one is white. Casandra felt the same energy from the drivers on the D-wheels as the unconcious male driver.

_'Seems like this guy's friends had recieved the rescue call,'_ Casandra thought and looked at the unconcious driver. She had so many questions that she wanted to know about the male driver and his friends, but she knew this wasn't the best time. Without a word, she opened her wings wide; in one flap, she was high in the air and flew to where the forest, closest to the city, is at.

Yusei and his friend Jack are riding on their D-wheels, Yusei's was red while Jack's was white, looking for their missing friend.

"Are you sure Crow is around here," asked Jack and looked to Yusei.

"I'm not sure, but if he's riding his D-wheel then he should be here," replied Yusei. "And besides something terrible must have happened," he added and remembered back before he got on his D-wheel.

*Flashback*

_Yusei was working on his D-wheel. However, his work was interupted by the mark of the dragon's head, that happens to be on his right arm, starts glowing._

_'My birthmark,' Yusei thought and looked at it. Yusei then heard a male screamed. He reconized the voice and was shocked. 'Oh no, Crow is in trouble,' he thought and immediately got up._

*End Flashback*

Yusei's flashback ended and noticed that Jack and himself are on the next route of the bridge. They noticed a hole at the side, an unconcious driver lying there in the middle of the bridge, and a D-wheel down, but is unharmed. They reconized the driver.

"Crow," shouted Yusei as he stopped his D-wheel to where the driver's D-wheel is at and ran to the unconcious driver. Jack followed. The unconcious driver suddenly groaned opened his eyes starts trying to get up.

"Crow, are you alright," asked Yusei?

"Yeah, I'm alright," replied the male driver, who happens to be called Crow.

"What happened? Did you crash or something," said Jack and looked down at Crow?

"Somewhat like that," said Crow as he's remembering what he went through before he was passed out.

He remembered when someone told him to watch out, but he had already fallen off of his D-wheel, broke the glass that was at the side of the bridge, and looked like he was going to fall into the ocean.

At that point, Crow realized that he would've been in the ocean, but isn't. He got up and thinks Yusei and Jack saved him. He smiled.

"Anyway, lets get going," said Crow and started walking to his D-wheel, but stopped half way. "Oh by the way, thanks for saving me," he added and continued walking to his D-wheel.

"eh," both Jack and Yusei said, but not loud enough for Crow to hear them.

"Crow, we weren't the ones that saved you," said Jack.

Crow thought they were being modest. "Oh come on you guys don't be like that. You guys were here when I woke up-"

"Yeah when you woke up," said Yusei interupting Crow. Crow stopped. "When we came here, you were laying here and looked unconcious," he added.

Crow was silent and looked confused. _'If Yusei nor Jack saved me, then who did,'_ Crow thought and asked himself?

Crow looked up to where he heard someone warned him about his accident.

_'Could it be the same person that tried to warn me about my fall,'_ he thought and stared at that direction.

"Crow," said Yusei as he noticed his friend was lost in thoughts.

Crow looked at Yusei and Jack. "I'm going to go see Trudge and Mina to see if they know what happened," said Crow as he got on his black-winged D-wheel.

"We'll go with you Crow," said Yusei.

Crow just cracked a little smile on his face.

"Then lets go. I'm not going to wait all day," said Crow as he waits for Jack and Yusei.

Yusei and Jack got on their D-wheels and started their engines. Then in a second, they've taken off heading to the Sector Securitys' office with Crow.


	2. Chapter 2 Gathering Clues

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 2 Gathering Clues... Meeting Ruka & Rua

Casandra arrived at the forest. Once she landed, she started deep breathing. She had been flying for almost twenty minutes.

Casandra was exhausted. She couldn't help, but fall to her knees and lean to a tree to rest her back.

"Finally... I got... away... before they... saw me,"she said to herself while breathing heavingly. She could feel her heart beat knowing how fast she was trying to get away without being seen.

Casandra looked at the sky while deep breathing. She felt tired and wanting to rest. Without another word, Casandra closed her eyes, lies down, and suddenly fell to sleep.

In an apartment in the city, two children, they both are at the same age, have teal hair and jade-green eyes, but one is a boy and the other is a girl, had arrived from school and had their backpacks on the couch.

"What a long day it's been," said the boy and stretches his arms out.

"Yeah, but thank goodness today is Friday," said the girl and looked towards the boy.

He smiled. "Yeah and since we don't have any homework to do and it's the weekend, lets go and see if Yusei can duel. I want to show him how much I've improved," he said and looked excited.

The girl looked at him, but decided to drop whatever she thought of. "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea," she said smiling at the boy.

Five minutes later, the boy got his duel disk on while the girl is just waiting for him at the enterance of their home.

They started walking until the girl noticed a brown cotton with a tail looking duel monster spirit looking at the forest. The girl stopped. The boy noticed that the teal-haired girl had stopped and does the same.

"Is something wrong," asked the boy looking at the girl?

The girl looked at the duel monster spirit and noticed it's floating into the forest. She noticed what it is and wondered where it's going.

"Hey! Kuribon, where are you going," shouted the girl and starts running after the little spirit!

"Hey wait up," shouted the boy and starts running with the girl! "Where are you going," he asked while running?

"It's Kuribon! I think it must've noticed something in this forest," said the girl while still running.

The boy looked forward. He doesn't see anything. "But I can't see it," said the boy.

"Just follow me," the girl said and keeps running.

The duel spirit looked back and noticed the two children following it. It wanted that and turned its full body to the girl, called out, and pointed to her where it's going, turned forward, and continued to the direction to where it's going.

The girl noticed and looked to the boy. "Kuribon wants us to follow. Lets keep going," she said following the duel monster spirit.

"Right," replied the boy and following the girl.

It's already five thirty and Casandra was still sound asleep. Her back was leaned against the tree, her arms was on her chest looking like they were crossed, and her legs were flat on the ground.

"Casandra.." said a familiar voice that caused Casandra to groan a little.

Casandra was still sleeping. She never head the voice.

"Casandra..." said the familiar voice again in the same tone as before.

Casandra slowly opened her eyes. This time she heard the voice. Casandra got up and looked around. She was awake.

"Athena," she said and looked around?

"Yes Casandra, now please listen. I forgot to mention that the duel disk around your arm will help through battles that people like you use. But I must warn you, you must use this only in situations when you have to duel. Your cards can deal damage to your opponents," said Athena.

Casandra looked up. "Does the Yiliaster group have these as well," asked Casandra looking up suspicously?

"Yes they do. They use them for duels to others and causes real damage with a powerful force. Sometimes they can use this force to control others and force them to do their bidding; however, becareful when your dueling with others not involved with Yiliaster especially the signers," replied Athena.

Casandra had her eyes down. She is feeling very suspicious about Athena mentioning the signers. In fact, she never met one.

"Athena, will you tell me more about these "signers"," asked Casandra?

Athena didn't say anything. She didn't even know much about them. All what she knows is that they bare the marks of the Crimson Dragon and are against Yiliaster as well.

Athena finally spoke, "I'm sorry. You'll have to find out by asking them."

Casandra nodded although a little disappointed.

"That is all I have to say. Now hurry Casandra. I sense a powerful energy heading this way," said Athena and her voice fades.

Casandra was confused and looked around. She felt something tugging her hair a little and turned to sees a brown cotton with a tail looking duel monster spirit looking at her with happy eyes. Casandra was confused.

_'What in the world is this little one doing here,' _she asked herself while looking at the little duel spirit thats now floating around her? Casandra couldn't help but crack a small smile.

"Kuribon," shouted a little teal haired girl and came rushing in!

The girl saw Casandra and stopped as she looked at her. She was shocked to see what she is. The boy had followed and sees Casandra as well and looked hesitated and shocked.

Casandra saw their faces and took a few steps back and sensed the same energy from both children as hers. _'Shoot! They see me. What should I do? I can't fight them, they're just kids. But they do have something connected to the same person that I saved from falling. But what,' _she thought and is now left with confusion and unsure of what to do.

The girl was still looking at Casandra until she heard the little duel spirit float to her and is convincing to her about Casandra.

"Kuribon..." said the girl when Kuribon was finished talking to her and smiled. "Okay, we'll try to help her," she said.

Kuribon, the little duel spirit smiled and faded away. The girl looked to Casandra and noticed she was about to leave.

"Hey wait! Please don't leave," said the girl and started walking to Casandra.

"Ruka, what are you doing," asked the boy as he watches the girl walk up to Casandra?

Casandra had stopped when the girl asked her not to leave. She looked at the girl walking up to her and stayed silent.

"I'm sorry for the way we reacted like that, said the girl as she walked up to Casandra. She then felt something about Casandra's cards that are in her card holder. Something felt really different and strange. The girl stopped at about a foot away from Casandra.

Casandra looked down at the girl. She wondered why the girl was looking at her cards and took them out of her holder, looked at them, then to the girl.

"Um, may I see your cards for a second," asked the girl and looked at Casandra?

Casandra hesitated and looked at the girl with confusion.

"I promise I won't take them. All you have to do is hold it out," said the girl and looked at Casandra.

Casandra wasn't so sure, but did as the girl told her to and held out her deck of cards on her hand and lets the girl look at them.

The girl walked a little closer, placed her hand to Casandra's deck and closed her eyes. It was now silent. The boy knew what the girl is doing; however, Casandra was confused.

The girl released her hand from Casandra's deck, opened her eyes and smiled as she realized that Kuribon was right. She turned to the boy. "Rua, it's okay. This person won't harm us," she said and turned to Casandra.

The boy looked at his sister, unsure if it's true but turned to face Casandra and started walking and stopped to where the girl is at.

Casandra seemed surprised while she put her deck back into her pocket card holder. "How do you know for sure I'm dangerous or not," asked Casandra while looking at the girl?

"It's your cards. They tell me that your a really great person," said the girl with a smile.

Casandra looked at the girl with a surprise look. _'How does she know that and talk to the monster spirits in my cards,'_ she thought?

"They also tell me that your from the Spirit World and needed help with something," the girl also added.

The boy suddenly became shocked. _'No way! She can go there too?!... Wow I've never expected anyone else to go there too except for Ruka. But how? And how is she looking like as if she's also some strange dragon,'_ the boy thought as he looked at Casandra?

Casandra, who was surprised is now shock to hear the girl had figued out where she was from and somewhat of her situation. She her eyes moved down, unsure of what to say. Casandra knew the girl was right; she is from the Spirit World.

"Yes, that's true," said Casandra looking back at the girl.

The girl looked at Casandra carefully and somehow noticed some loneliness in her heart. She frowned noticing that.

The boy was silent. He was just listening and couldn't help but wonder why his sister said that Casandra was harmless; he isn't so sure if he can even trust Casandra.

The boy then noticed Casandra had turned and about to leave. "Hey, where are you going," asked the boy while looking at Casandra.

Casandra paused, but never dared to face the two children. "I shouldn't be waisting your time. So you two should return to your homes," she said noticing the sun is setting and is about to start walking.

"Wait," said the girl and looking at Casandra. She saw Casandra stop and is looking at her and her brother. "Can you at least tell us your name please," she asked?

Casandra was silent. She turned her head away from the children, closed her eyes, and let out a deep sigh.

"Casandra..." she replied and looked back to them with her eyes opened.

The girl smiled. "That's a nice name, Casandra. I'm Ruka," said the girl looking at Casandra with a smile. "And this is my brother, Rua," she also added and has her hand to the boy's shoulder.

Rua, the boy, waved a little. Casandra couldn't help but crack a little smile. Ruka, the girl, noticed the smile and is relieved.

"Those are nice names as well," said Casandra while smiling a little. "Right, I'm off. You two becareful getting home safely," she added no longer smiling.

The twins nodded and noticed Casandra was about to leave, but then stopped. They looked confused.

"By the way, can you two do me a favor? I want you two to not tell anyone about me," she said and turned her whole body to face them.

"Why," asked Rua looking even more confused? Even Ruka wants to know why.

Casandra showed Ruka and Rua her right hand. Not only that, she also had her wings wide spread.

"You see these," said Casandra mentioning about her dragon parts. "Unlike you two, the less anyone else knows about me, the safer everyone else will feel," she added.

Both, Ruka and Rua, looked at each other then to Casandra. They seemed disappointed especially Ruka. She remembered seeing the loneliness in her heart and never mentioned it.

"But don't you want any friends," asked Ruka and looking at Casandra with sad eyes? "Friends are great to have you know," she added still looking at Casandra.

Casandra paused and looked at Ruka. She noticed her sad eyes and sighed sadly. "I'm not sure if that will be possible when I'm like this," she said and turned away.

Rua looked sad and Ruka frowned.

"I have to go now," Casandra said fighting off the sorrow she's feeling now. "Please do not say anything about me. I'm trusting you with this promise," she added and walked off.

Ruka and Rua were silent as they watched Casandra leave. They looked at the sky, noticing the sun is almost setted.

"Lets go Ruka," said Rua in a somewhat sad tone and starts walking back home.

Ruka sighed sadly and went off to follow Rua.

Casandra is already half way inside the forest. She didn't even know where to go. In fact, she doesn't even have a place to stay in this world. Her real home was destroyed. All what she remembered was seeing fire at her home and the screams of death by those that she loved. She shook her head trying to forget about those horrifiying images. There was so much things going on; it made her feel clueless.

Casandra then started hearing something and felt it grabbing her wrist, the one that has her duel disk. She looked and noticed a strange hook on her arm and tries to get it off, but it wouldn't budge. Casandra looked to where the hook came from, thanks to the wires attached to it, and notices someone holding on to the rest of the wire wearing a helment and a grey outfit that says, "Sector Security."

Casandra was shocked. Not only that, she felt some strong dark energy surrounding him. _'Oh no, this guy is being controlled,'_ she thought and started growling at the "Security" officer like a dragon.

An evil smirk came across the officer's face and activated his blue-green duel disk that looks like Casandra's. "My master sent me here to finish the job of you and I shall with the power of darkness," said the security officer with a dark tone in his voice.

Casandra growled more. She knew dueling was the best answer in this situation; she activated her duel disk and placed her deck from her pocket holder to her duel disk.

The security officer did the same and his and Casandra's cards are being shuffled by their duel disks. The duel disks stopped shuffling.

"Duel," they both shouted and drew five cards!


	3. Chapter 3 Confusion Lots of Confusion

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 3 Confusion... Lots of Confusion.

The sun had already setted and the sky was getting dark. Yusei, Jack, and Crow were waiting for Trudge and Mina for results on Crow's accident.

"Man they're taking forever," said Crow getting impatient and was no longer wearing his helment. He has orange, spiked hair and strange markings on his forehead along with his face.

"I don't know Crow, but we have to be patient," said Yusei and continued to wait. However, he has a feeling that something isn't right. Usually it takes them about five or six minutes to find out the results since they had placed security cameras around the city. At least thats what they were told.

A blue-haired female suddenly came to the three male teenagers with a worried look. "Atlas-san, Fudo Yusei, and Hogan Crow, I'm very sorry for no reply and the wait, but can you guys come back at another day," she asked?

"Mina, whats going on here," asked Jack since he noticed the female's face of worry?

"W-well..." said Mina, that happens to be the blue-hair female and made a pause. She didn't want them to worry, but she also doesn't want to lie. She looked at the three teens. "When one of our officers was helping us to solve about your accident Crow, he then some reason paused the replay of it and got rid of it. We asked him why he did that, but he didn't say anything and left. Trudge went after him and tried to snap him out of it with a turbo duel, but he lost and is injuried real badly. He's at the hospital right now, but I have no idea of where that officer went," she said.

The guys were shocked. They had no idea about all of this stuff happening.

"Right now the other officers and myself are trying to find out where he's at-," she said, but was then interupted by a security officer and showed her something on the screen.

Yusei and his friends looked at what the security officer is showing to Mina. All what they see is a security D-wheel parked infront of a forest.

"It appears that one of our members is in the forest," said the officer.

Mina looked at the screen. "That must be him," said Mina and started thinking.

Just then everyone heard something like an explosion. It came from the screen and had them looked to see what's going on. They didn't see anything.

"What was that all about," asked Jack and is still looking at the screen to see if it will reveal anything?

"It sounded like he's dueling someone," said Yusei, guessing what's going on.

"Atlas-san, can you and your friends go and stop him before he hurts anyone else," asked Mina and looks to Jack, Yusei, and Crow?

Jack nodded and the other two teens nodded as well.

"Sure. Besides there is something that we need to check over there as well," said Yusei.

"Let's go then," said Crow as he runs off with Yusei and Jack.

Ruka and Rua arrived home. They both felt tired. It might be be that cause of them walking through the forest.

Ruka was lost in thoughts. She wanted to know more about her, Casandra. She had so many questions she wanted to ask, but never had the chance to say them.

"Why does she want to keep herself hidden," Ruka asked herself and still thinking?

Rua heard Ruka and turned towards her. "who," asked Rua and looked at his sister?

"Casandra. I've never felt anyone with such a lonely heart, but a great bond with her card," said Ruka and is now looking at the window that shows the forest, but is hard to see since it's dark out.

Rua looked to the window. He was lost in thoughts, but then turned back to Ruka. "Ruka, are you sure we can trust Casandra," he asked his sister?

Ruka nodded. "If Kuribon trusts her, then so do I. She may look like something we never seen, but still..." she said but then paused herself and looked to Rua. "Why don't you trust her, Rua," she asked, pausing her answer?

Rua was silent for a minute and looked down. He looked back at his sister. "Well, she did say not to say anything about her to anyone. Don't you think that's a little strange of her to say," he said?

Ruka was quiet. She remembered Casandra telling them about that; however, she also remembered how Casandra showed her and Rua why. It was the dragon parts Casandra has.

"I think it's the fact that-," said Ruka and paused to start thinking. She then let out a gasp. "She's also part spirit," she said and is shocked.

Rua jumped after hearing that. "EH?! B-but, that's impossible," shouted Rua and acted like he's going to panic!

Ruka didn't pay attention. She was more focused on knowing how Casandra is part spirit. She looked at the window and was lost in thoughts.

_'Casandra, what are you,'_ Ruka thought and stared at the window?

The three male teens had arrived at the enterance of the forest while riding their D-wheels. They noticed the security D-wheel parked at the enterance and parked theirs.

"This must be where he's at," said Jack and is looking at the forest while taking his helment off and getting off his D-wheel.

Yusei and Crow looked at the forest as well and doing the same. Before they could say or do anything hear something like a dragon's roar. The teens noticed and looked around.

"What was that," asked Yusei and looking around still?

Jack looked up and is now shock of what he sees. "Yusei, Crow you may want to look up and see this," exclaimed Jack while looking up!

Crow and Yusei did what their friend said, looked up, and notices a long, white, four-winged dragon with bright golden armor around it's head and upper body with an emerald sphere at the upper middle part and red-orange eyes. They were shocked.

"What is that thing," exclaimed Crow while looking up and is shocked?!

The dragon let out a roar and started to glow.

The guys covered their eyes until the light dimmed down. They finally uncovered when the light vanished and noticed the dragon was gone.

"It vanished," said Crow while looking up still.

The teens then hear someone groan. They looked to where they heard it and noticed a sector security officer on the ground, injuried badly, and is trying to get up.

Crow ran to the officer. "Hey, are you alright," he asked looking at the officer and helping him up.

The security officer said nothing. He was just focused on getting up.

"We need to get him to the hospital," said Jack as he starts to contact Mina, but was interupted by an ambulance truck and jeep came and parked.

Out of the jeep came out Mina. From the ambulance came the rescue crew with a rolling bed.

"Mina?! What are you doing here," asked Jack and is confused?

"Sorry Atlas-san, but someone had managed to communicate with us and told us that someone got hurt here. So, I got the ambulance and came here," said Mina hoping they would believe her.

"Someone knew about this before we did," asked Yusei and seemed surprised?

"Impossible! No one doesn't know anything about this except for us," exclaimed Jack!

"He's right; how can anyone figure out about this-," said Crow, but then interupted himself and started thinking for a second. He then came to a conclusion and looks surprised. "Unless that person was the one dueling that security officer," he said.

"That could be true," said Mina and is serious. "When I checked the security dueling system, he was dueling someone, but we never got the info of who he was dueling," she added.

Crow couldn't help but think. "I wonder who else knew about this," he asked out of his thoughts?

"I-it was... t-the same... p-person... t-that... s-saved you... C-Crow," said a weak male voice that happens to be the injuried security officer being placed on the rolling bed.

Mina and the guys turned to him and are more surprised.

"What?! Then who was it?! Who was the one that stopped you and saved me," exclaimed Crow and ran to the injuried security officer as he's being sent to the ambulance truck?!

The officer told the rescue crew to stop. He had slowly pulled out a flash drive that had been plugged into his duel disk and handing it to Crow. "T-take this..." he said holding the flash drive.

Crow seemed confused and looked at the security officer.

"This will.. s-show you.. who... s-saved you... from y-your... accident... a-and.. what h-happened... d-during... t-the d-duel," the security officer added weakly.

Crow nodded and takes the flash drive. He looked at it then to the security officer as noticed he's already in the truck.

"I-if you ever... s-see her.. tell her... t-that I s-said... t-thank you," said the security officer and started to rest.

The rescue crew closed the back doors of the truck and drove the truck to the hospital.

"Atlas-san, I'm going to the hospital to check on Trudge and ask the officer of what happened," said Mina as she got on her jeep and drove off to follow the ambulance truck.

Jack was silent. Yusei looked back at the forest and was lost in thoughts. Crow, on the other hand, was starring down at the flash drive. He then looked back at the forest and started thinking.

"Let's go," said Yusei and looks to Crow and Jack. "It's getting late. We'll look at what the flash drive has and more of this situation in the morning," he added.

They both nodded, got their helments back on, and gets on their D-wheels with Yusei. The guys took off on their D-wheels.

On top of the buildings, Casandra had landed and watched three D-wheels pass by and into the city. She remembered seeing them from before since she feels the same energy from them.

_'Something about those guys seems really.. different,'_ Casandra thought as she watches them.

Casandra has a suspicious feeling about them and seemed lost in thoughts. She remembered the duel she had from the sector security officer. Not only that, she has a feeling that something worse is comming and it's aiming at them.

_'Something about them is scaring the Yiliaster company and are also aiming at them. Interesting... I'll have to test out their power someday. If they are what I think they are, then I'll have to get their help weither I like it or not,'_ Casandra continued through her thoughts and spreaded her wings wide.

Casandra made one quick flap and was high in the air. She starts flapping them to keep herself in the air and took off flying above the city.


	4. Chapter 4 The Forest Attack!

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 4 The Forest Attack!

It's still dark out and the rain was pouring down on Neo Domino City and the forest; however it is early in the morning. Casandra was flying around the forest, looking for a place that will keep her dry. Sh noticed a cave that looks completely ditched, and decided to go in.

_'I've never expected little drops of water can fall from the sky in this world,'_ Casandra thought as she watches the rain fall down from the black sky. _'This world has a whole lot of weird things that I've never seen before. I wonder what it's like to live as a regular human like... before,'_ she thought again and lied down on the ground and continued to watch the rain fall, but theen fet tired and went to sleep.

It is now morning and the sun is now clear aslo the sun rose up into the sky. Yusei woke up and sat up on his bed as he looked at the time. It's seven, fifty-two in the morning. It didn't bother him; he's usually up at this time or a little earlier. He got up, made his bed, put his blue jacket on, and went downstairs to get breakfest.

As Yusei gets to the main floor, he notices Crow sitting on the table looking at the flash drive.

"Crow? Why are you up this early," asked Yusei knowing how his friend usually gets up later than he does?

Crow heard Yusei and turned to him. "Oh, hey Yusei," he said as he turned back to look at the flash drive again. "To be honest Yusei, I couldn't really sleep. This whole situation that happened yesterday us really bugging me for some weird reason," he then added.

Yusei was silent. He didn't know what else to say since he actually agrees with him. He remembered what he told and Jack last night once he noticed the flash drive in Crow's hand. "So, did you ever find out who was the one that saved you," he asked his friend?

Crow shook his head. "Not yet. I was waiting for you and Jack to see it with me so we can all find out what's really going on," he replied.

Yusei nodded. "Well when Jack wakes up, we can start whenever you're ready," said Yusei.

Crow nodded and continued to look at the flash drive.

It is now eight, fifty-six in the morning. At Ruka and Rua's place, the twins had already awoken, dressed for the day, and had eaten.

"Hey Ruka, are you ready to go," asked Rua and is looking very excited?

Ruka seemed confused. "Where are we going," she asked her brother?

"Remember? We were going to see Yusei yesterday to test out what we've learned from Duel Acadamy." replied Rua and looking at his sister.

"Oh that," said Ruka in a tone like she had something else in her mind.

"Why is there something else you have in mind," asked Rua as he noticed the tone in her voice?

Ruka remained silent. There is something she had in mind, but she isn't so sure if Rua would agree with it.

"Ruka," called out Rua and still looking at his sister?

Ruka then looked to her twin brother, ignoring the fact that he called out to her. "I was planning on going to find Casandra again," she said.

Ruka noticed the shocked look on Rua's face. She knew he would do that. "There are some questions I wanted to ask her about; so that's why I'm going to find her," she said in and looks serious.

Rua felt nervous. "Are you sure about doing this Ruka," he asked?

Ruka nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine. You go visit Yusei and I'll go see Casandra and ask her about what I want to know," she said.

Rua then felt more nervous. At first he thought he was going with Ruka. However with just her, that's a different story. "Don't you want me to come with you," he asked his sister with a worried tone?

"Well, you did say you wanted to go see Yusei. And second off, I would also tell you what I found out from her either way," said Ruka and paused for a moment. "I promise everything will be fine Rua," she added understanding why her brother looks nervous.

Rua looked at his sister and seemed shocked now. He then looked down and let out a sight. "Alright Ruka, but promise me you'll come to Yusei's place at noon," he said.

"I promise I will Rua," said Ruka with a smile and hugged her brother.

Rua smiled a little.

After a couple of minutes, the twins are already outside. Rua looked to Ruka, who happens to be looking at the direction of how they get to the forest last time but then looks back to him.

"Well I'll see you later Rua," said Ruka and walked off to the direction where she looked to.

Rua watched his sister leave. After a little while, he starts to head for Yusei's place until he ran into a red-haired female wearing a red-white outfit and has a pendant around her neck. He smiled as her remembers who she is.

"Hi Aki-nee-chan," said Rua as he waves to the female with excitement.

"Hi Rua," said the female that happens to be called Aki with a smile.

Aki noticed that Ruka isn't around with Rua. "Hey, where's Ruka," she asked and looks to Rua sice she always sees Ruka with Rua?

Rua wasn't so sure how to answer that. He did remember what Ruka said earlier; however, he still didn't trust this Casandra person. He looked back up to Aki.

"Well she is heading towards the forest," said Rua and pointed to the direction to where Ruka went.

Aki looked at the direction where Rua pointed to and starts to get a little worried. "Is she going to be alright over there," she asked?

"I-... I don't know," replied Rua as he looked down and seemed unsure about something. He looked back up to Aki. "Aki-nee-chan, can you go see if you can find Ruka and keep an eye on her," he asked hoping she woud say yes.

Aki didn't look so sure. She can tell that Ruka can take care of herself, but knows how Rua always worries about ger. She sighed. "Alright Rua, but you must tell Yusei and the others about this," she said and starts walking to the same direction where Rua pointed to.

Rua started walking to Yusei's place.

At exactly the same time Crow, Jack, and Yusei had finally started going through the computer and searching for the file in the flashdrive. They only found a video.

"This must be the file," said Yusei as he opened the video to have it start playing.

The first thing they see on the computer screen is a female wearing a light blue, short-sleeved shirt, jeans, teal wrist bands on her wrists, her eyes are blue, wearing a white-light blue duel disk, the lower half of her arms and hands are sky blue, her hands are also like as if they were a dragon's claws, has blond hair, and has the continuous face up spell card called, "Valhalla, Hll of the Fallen," out on the field along with a fairy type monster named, "Guardian Angel Joan" and is in the forest.

The guys seemed surprised as how they see the female.

"Is she serious about cosplaying something that isn't real," said Jack and looked annoyed?

Yusei and Crow were silent. They just wanted to know what had happened. With the silence still going, Jack decided to drop whatever he said and looked st the computer screen.

"Alright young lady you better start explaining whats going on around here," said a male voice in the video which happens to be the security officer.

The female was glaring at the officer. "Fine, but I'll only explain it my way. You were being controlled by a spirit who happens to be in the hands of an evil organization," she said in a serious tone.

The guys are stunned of what the female had just said.

"Another evil organization," said Yusei and is surprised!?

"This can't be true," said Crow and is shocked!

"I swear if it's those freaks again I'll make them regret on what they're doing," said Jack and is somehow getting a little mad!

They then hear someone in pain. It came from the video so they continued watching the conversation.

"Ugh... w-whats happening," asked the security officer in a pain tone?

The girl looked at him and then looks shocked. "It's the spirit! Its trying to take over your body again! Quick, you need to fight it," shouted the female!

The guys seemed more surprised as they watch the video.

"I-I can't... i-it's fighting back! Please, d-do something," shouted the security officer in a fear and pain tone!

The guys then see the girl clench her right fist and the placed her fingures on her deck of cards.

"I'll do what I can! It's my turn," the female shouted as she drew a card from her deck!

The guys then noticed how the female didn't even bother to look at what she drew and are confused about that.

"I now summon Hanewata to the field," said the female as she placed the card she drew on her duel disk and a creamed little fairy appeared on her field!

"How did she know what she drew," asked Crow and is surprised?

"Who knows," said Yusei as he continued to watch the video.

"B-but y-your other monster's attack i-is still halved.. I-I'll still have six h-hundred life points," said the security officer.

"We'll see about that! I now tune my level one Hanewata with my level seven Guardian Angel Joan," shouted the female!

Hanewata was then turned to a white circle as Guardian Angel Joan gets in the middle and then turns into seven little stars.

"The light shall always over come the dark! It protects the world till the end of life! Synchro summon! Shine high, Light End Dragon," shouted the female!

The beam of light hits through the seven stars and in the middle of the circle. It then faded as the same dragon from last night was revealed with the attack power of twenty-six hundred.

The guys were surprised about seeing the dragon.

"It's the same dragon from before," said Crow and is shocked!

_'So it was her who summoned that dragon,'_ Yusei thought as he continued to watch the video.

The girl then looked hesitated for a moment, but then had a glare. "Now Light End Dragon, attack him directly with Lightning Flare," she shouted!

The dragon then gained a lot of energy to its mouth and let out a huge white beam at the security officer and the screen was bright and they hear a scream of pain. Then the video was over.

The guys were now silent and are also a little confused. They can tell that the female was the one that caused the officer to have injuries.

"Why would she do that," exclaimed Jack, enraged about the way the female allowed her dragon to attack?!

"Perhaps she only did it to save him from whatever was going to happen to him," said Yusei.

There was nothing but silence now. They then hear someone comming in. They turned and see Rua.

"Rua," said Yusei and is surprised to see just him.

"Hey guys," said Rua as he made his way down to the older teens.

"Where's Ruka and Aki? I heard from Aki that she was going to be here with you and Ruka," asked Yusei?

"Ruka went into the forest for some reason; so, I asked Aki-nee-chan to go watch her," said Rua.

The guys then started to get worried and looked at eachother. They remembered how the female was in the forest and knew they had to do something. They looked to Rua.

"Rua, we need to get to the forest," said Jack in a serious tone.

Rua was confused. "Why is there something going on over there," he asked in a worried tone?

"There's something we need to tell them and it's best that we all hear it," replied Yusei.

Rua didn't know what to say so just nodded a little nervously. _'I hope Ruka and Aki-nee-chan are alright,'_ he thought and is looking like he's distracted.

Yusei and the other two teens were already to go, but noticed the look on Rua's face. "Rua," Yusei called out to him?

Rua heard Yusei and jumped a little while looking up to him.

"You ready to go," said Yusei letting Rua know that Crow, Jack, and himself are ready.

"Sorry Yusei," apologized Rua and tries to smile. "I'm comming," he added and went off with Yusei along with Crow and Jack.


	5. Chapter 5 Questions and Answers

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 5 Questions and Answers.

Ruka is already half way in the forest looking for Casandra, but somehow had lost track of her location and started to get a little frightened.

_'How can I find Casandra when I don't know where she lives,' _she thought to herself?

Kuribon then appeared to Ruka and looked scared for some weird reason.

"Kuribon? What's wrong," Ruka asked and looked down at Kuribon with worry?

Just then, a white lion with yellow-orange mane appeared and looked to Ruka.

"Ruka, I sece a powerful spirit somewhere in this forest," he said in a serious tone.

Ruka looked to the lion then around the forest. She has a bad feeling that something is in this forest is someone they shouldn't be near. _'I probably should find Casandra later. I need to get back to Rua,' _she thought and walked off with her two spirit friends.

Casandra had opened her eyes and rose up from the ground. She walked out of the cave and noticed how clear it is outside.

_'Seems like the drops of water had settled,' _she thought as she looks around. Somehow this place is feeling like deja vu to Casandra, a lot.

_'Why does this place feel awfully familiar,'_ Casandra thought? She takes another look around her area until she senced it again. The same energy she felt when she saw Ruka, Rua, and the three drivers that went into the city.

"Hey! Who's there?! Show yourself," exclaimed Casandra in a serious tone! She noticed that the person she senced isn't comming out and starts to get frustrated, but then heard a rattle noise comming from the bushes on her left.

Casandra studied the bushes carefully to see who it is. However, she couldn't really tell who it is since she doesn't know the person at all. She tries to think who it is untill...

"Hey Casandra," shouted a familiar little female voice!

Casandra heard the voice and turned to see that it was Ruka along with Kuribon.

"Oh, hello Ruka. This is a surprise to see you and your spirit friend again," said Casandra in a calm tone.

Ruka seemed surprised that but didn't say anything about it.

Casandra then noticed that Ruka's brother, Rua, isn't around and seemed confused.

"Where's your brother," asked Casandra?

"Oh he went to go visit a friend," replied Ruka.

"I see," said Casandra and looks a little unsure of that answer.

"Anyway um... I have some questions to ask you," said Ruka in a little frightened tone while looking at Casandra.

Casandra looked confused and then turned to the bushes. She then looked back to Ruka. "... Very well, but you'll have to answer my question first," said Casandra in a serious tone.

Ruka then looked a little nervous, but nodded anyway.

Casandra moved aside a little so Ruka can see the bush and looked towards it.

Ruka looked confused and looked to the bushes then noticed a red-haired female hiding behind the bushes. She reconized her and looks shocked.

"Can you tell your friend to come out of there," asked Casandra?

Ruka looked shocked, but snapped out of it and walked to where the female is at. "Aki, what are you doing here," she asked to the female who happens to be Aki for sure?

"Rua was worried about you and asked me to go and keep an eye on you," replied Aki with a serious tone.

Ruka let out a little sigh. _'Oh Rua,'_ she thought with a little disappointment.

Aki stood up, asuming that Casandra had spotted her and looked at the dragon-human female with a suspicious look on her face.

Casandra noticed the look on Aki's face, but stayed silent.

Ruka noticed that Aki is looking at Casandra and thought that Aki want to know who Casandra is.

"Aki this is Casandra," said Ruka as she lets Aki know her name. Then she turned to Casandra. "And Casandra, this is Aki," she added this time to Casandra.

Casandra looked to Ruka then to Aki and was still silent.

Aki noticed the silent treatment from Casandra and looks to her. "Um.. Hi there," she said in an unsure tone in her voice.

Casandra nodded and seems a little nervous for some reason; however, she decided to look normal and looked to Ruka.

Aki then looked confused about the way Casandra had acted just now.

"Now then, what is it that you needed to ask me," asked Casandra refering to that Ruka wanted to ask her something?

"Oh um.. So why did you come here," asked Ruka looking towards Casandra?

Casandra let out a sigh. She can tell from the look on Ruka's face that she keep asking her the same question until she answers. "You're so young to learn about this," she said and paused for a little moment and looked down, but looks back to Ruka. "I came here to stop an evil organization from taking away duel spirits that have great bonds with their duelists," she added to answer Ruka's question.

Ruka and Aki were shocked to hear what Casandra just said. "Wh-why are they doing this," asked Ruka in a frightened tone?

Casandra noticed that Kuribon was closer to Ruka. She looked back to Ruka. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling that they're doing it as we speak," she said.

Ruka then started to look around as if she's looking for someone. She was now shocked. "Hey! Where's Regulus," asked Ruka in a loud, worry tone?!

Once after Ruka spoke, the girls heard a lion's roar comming from the deeper side of the forest.

"What was that," shouted Aki since she heard the roar?!

Ruka was shocked. "That must be Regulus! And it sounds like he's in trouble," shouted Ruka! She then is about to go to where she heard the roar, but was stopped by Casandra.

"No Ruka, it's too dangerous. You and your friend, Aki, stay here. I'll go save him," said Casandra with a serious tone in her voice.

"No way! We're going with you Casandra," said Aki.

"Sorry, but it'll be better if you guys stay here. Trust me, I have a feeling that I know who your friend is fighting; so stay here," said Casandra and is about to run off until Aki stopped her.

"Too bad Casandra! We're comming with you wiether you like it or not. We can help you, we're also connected to the duel spirits. You should know about us if you can connect with spirits as well. Ruka and I bare the marks of the Crimson Dragon," said Aki in a frustration tone.

Casandra was now shocked; so shocked that she didn't move, but not not showing it. _'So t-they are'_ she thought and is still shocked.

"Casandra" Ruka called out to her worried about what she'll say?

Casandra then snapped out of her thoughts and back to reality and remembered what Aki said and sighed annoyingly, "Fine," she said admitting defeat with frustration.

Ruka sighed in relief. She's glad that Casandra didn't get mad or start a fight.

"Let's go then," said Casandra and started running off to where she heard the roar.

Aki and Ruka followed and Kuribon disappeared. On the way, Ruka was running with Aki and looked to her. "Aki, are you sure it's alright to tell Casandra that we're one of the signers," she asked to her friend?

Aki nodded. "It's important that we get her to tell us more of what's going on; and to do this, we need to get her to think we're her friends," she said and continued running.

Ruka isn't so sure about that. She remembered what Casandra told her and her brother yesterday

*Flashback*

_"By the way, can you two do me a favor? I want you two to not tell anyone about me," she said and turned her whole body to face them._

_"Why," asked Rua looking even more confused? Even Ruka wants to know why._

_Casandra showed Ruka and Rua her right hand. Not only that, she also had her wings wide spread._

_"You see these," said Casandra mentioning about her dragon parts. "Unlike you two, the less anyone else knows about me, the safer everyone else will feel," she added._

_Both, Ruka and Rua, looked at each other then to Casandra. They seemed disappointed especially Ruka. She remembered seeing the loneliness in her heart and never mentioned it._

_"But don't you want any friends," asked Ruka and looking at Casandra with sad eyes? "Friends are great to have you know," she added still looking at Casandra._

_Casandra paused and looked at Ruka. She noticed her sad eyes and sighed sadly. "I'm not sure if that will be possible when I'm like this," she said and turned away._

*Flashback*

_'I've got a bad feeling about that idea, but I hope it works. For us and Casandra,'_ Ruka thought while following Casandra with Aki.

The guys has arrived to the enterance of the forest with Rua who was riding at the second seat of Crow's d-wheel. Yusei had taken off his helment, got off of his d-wheel and looked at the area.

Crow, Jack, and Rua did the same thing, but Rua was also lost in thoughts.

_'Ruka, please be alright in there,'_ Rua thought as her remembered his sister is in there.

"Is this the forest where Ruka and Aki are at Rua," asked Yusei looking towards the boy.

Rua turned to Yusei and nodded. He knew this is the forest.

The guys had studied the forest and went in.

Rua followed, but still seemed lost in thoughts. _'Sorry Ruka, but if what Yusei said is true then we need you and Aki,'_ he thought as he followed the male teens.

"Stay close you guys. Who knows what might happen," said Yusei as he keeps moving.

Everyone nodded and kept moving as well, but then they started hearing something and stopped along with Yusei.

They heard it clearly. There were stomping noises as if there is someone running. They also hear voices of two females and reconized without question as they see them running.

"Ruka," Rua called out to his twin sister!

Ruka then made a stop which also made her friend next to her stop as well.

"Ruka, what's wrong" asked Aki while looking down to Ruka?

"I.. I thought I heard Rua," replied Ruka while looking around.

"Ruka! Aki," shouted a different, but familiar voice!

Aki seemed surprised when she heard the voice. "That was Yusei," exclaimed Aki in a surprised tone!

The girls then started hearing foot steps from behind. They turned and noticed the three male teens as well with Rua.

"It's you two! And Jack and Crow as well," said Ruka and is also surprised.

"Are you two alright," asked Yusei hoping they are?

"Yeah we're fine Yusei," replied Aki which made Yusei feel relieved.

"What's going on here? Why were you two running," asked Jack knowing that they were running earlier?

"We're going to go help Regulus. He's under an attack by someone," replied Ruka.

The guys and Rua are shocked. "Really?! Regulus is here," asked Rua and is shocked?

The girls nodded. "We are actually on our way to help him. This one girl-," said Aki, but interupted herself when she noticed the person her and Ruka were following, Casandra, is not around.

"Hey! She's not here," exclaimed Aki letting Ruka know the absence of Casandra!

"Wh-what?! Th-then that means-," shouted Ruka, but then heard some kind of explosion!

"What was that," shouted Crow as he looked at where the explosion was heard?!

"That's where we heard Regulus at," exclaimed Ruka!

"Guys we need to go help him before something terrible happens," said Aki in a serious tone.

The guys nodded; agreeing with Aki.

"Right; and when we save him, there's something we need to talk about," said Yusei.

The girls nodded and took off to where the explosion was located with the male teens and Rua.


	6. Chapter 6 The Spirit Hunters!

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 6 The Spirit Hunters!

Casandra was running, faster than she usually was before. She remembered why.

*Flashback*

_Casandra was running ahead, but slow enough to let Ruka and Aki see her and know where she's going. She then heard someone call out Ruka's name and noticed that Aki and Ruka stopped, so she stopped as well._

_"Ruka, what's wrong," asked Aki while looking down to Ruka?_

_"I.. I thought I heard Rua," replied Ruka while looking around._

_Casandra looked around as well until she heard a different voice calling out to both, Ruka and Aki. She turned and noticed the same three male teens that she saw went to the city along with Rua._

_Casandra came into conclusion that Rua had told them about her. She seemed disappointed and let out a growl; however, not loud enough for Ruka and Aki to hear. She then immediatly took off running._

*End Flashback*

Casandra was now back to reality and still running towards where she heard the explosion after she ran off from Aki and Ruka. She can now sence two strong energy power, both of them are like spirits.

_'I must be getting closer,'_ Casandra thought as she keeps running.

Once Casandra arrives, to where senced the two energy flow, all what she sees is a knocked out white lion, with orange mane, on the ground. She immediatly went to it.

"Hey, are you alright," Casandra asked the lion while she shook him to wake him up?

The lion was still unconcious, but alive. Casandra sighed in relief to senced it alive, but worried from the fact that it's hurt.

"Now Casandra why would I want to kill a spirit when I needed it for the Yiliaster organization," said a dark, strange voice, but very familiar to Casandra.

"Th-that voice," said Casandra, saying it from her thoughts.

Just then a little creamed fairy with creamed puffed antanas on its head appeared and poked Casandra's back.

Casandra felt the poke and turned towards it and reconized it. "Hanewata, what is it," she asked to it?

" "Madam"-chan, look up there," said Hanewata, the little fairy spirit, as he looks up to a tree that's the third closest to him and Casandra.

Casandra was confused, but did what Hanewata wanted her to do. She sees a dark, tall looking fairy with purple wings, armor around its body, and has a mask on. In one second, she reconized it and is in deep shock.

"YOU! But how?! I-I thought.." said Casandra, but stopped herself due to her shock and now to an anger feeling crossing through her mind.

"Oh you may think that," said the dark fairy as he added an evil like chuckle and jumped off of the tree and landed on the ground slowly thanks to his wings. "But you and Athena had no idea about my escape plan," he added.

Casandra started growling at the dark fairy madly. "Darklord Asmodeus," she said with anger. "You sick creature that doesn't care about nothing, but getting power," she added with more anger in her voice tone. "I suppose YOU'RE the one who attacked this creature," she also added refering to the unconcious lion?

"And if I am," he said causing Casandra to growl more at him. "I'm actually surprised that you've managed to transport from the Spirit World to here. Very impressive, but unfortunatly for you, I can not let you continue to ruin our plan," said the dark fairy that's known as Darklord Asmodeus.

Casandra then seemed confused. "What do you mean by "our,"" she asked; however, her voice seemed a bit deeper as she hopes he is not mentioning about "them?"

While the two had been talking, the lion had suddenly regained its concious and slowly getting up as it listens to the conversation in front.

Asmodeus then had a smirk. "You don't get it yet? Very well then let me explain it my way. That organization you and those light fairies, along with that dragon in you as well as the light dragon, had made a sweet deal with me. For this to come in, they made me their spirit hunter to hunt down spirits with deep connections to duelists around the city that is known as Neo Domino City. And once I succed in collecting the amout of spirits with the power to help them, they shall grant me with unlimited amount of power," he said still smirking.

The lion was shocked to hear what it had just heard from Asmodeus and glared at him. As it was about to attack, it suddenly started hearing someone growling. It looked to Casandra and noticed it was her making the growl.

Casandra was furious. Not only was Asmodeus hunting for power to himself, but also the duel spirits that live in the same world as him and the other spirits of duel monsters are located. "So YOU are their spirit hunter," she shouted having more anger than before?! Casandra's eyes then started glowing in a pale-light blueish color.

Hanewata noticed the difference in Casandra's eyes and took a couple spaces back with a little fear.

"HOW COULD YOU ESPECIALLY TO YOUR OWN KIND?! THAT'S SO DUMB OF YOU," Casandra then shouted again and this time with huge anger written all over her face!

"Oh, I did also forget to mention, it's not just me doing it; all the other dark fairies, that abandoned you and the other fairies, are also on their side working with the Yiliaster as hunters as well," Asmodeus said no longer smirking.

"That's so pathetic! Thanks to you and your clans' stupid decision, you and your comrads are going to fall into an insaing chaos," exclaimed Casandra with frustration! Now the pupils in her eyes had changed shape from a circle to a straight line.

Hanewata then became frightened knowing about these facts. One, Casandra's getting to the change of something he didn't want to see again; and the other, Asmodeus is now also hunting for the same creatures that live in the same world as he does now.

"I don't believe in any chaos happening to me, but I wouldn't say the same to you. And speaking of that, I can now also get started what should've been done eleven years ago," said Asmodeus as his smirk makes a come back.

Casandra knew what Asmodeus is talking about and let out a growl of anger as if she were a dragon herself.

The lion started to take a step back. He didn't like the sound of that growl.

Hanewata seemed frightened; so frightened that he's shivering. He became more frightened as he noticed the other darklord fairy spirits had surrounded him and Casandra. This made him move closer and is now behind Casandra. ""Madam"-chan, were surrounded," he said in a frightened tone.

Casandra looked around and realized that Hanewata was right. _'Shoot, now how am I going to get this "Regulus" spirit and Hanewata out of here,'_ she thought as she tries to think of a way to escape with Hanewata and the lion spirit?

"I hope your not planning to escape. We have you and your little friend completely surrounded; and if you try to escape, you'll get dealt with a lot of pain. Just like last time when you escaped," said Asmodeus as he knows about Casandra's plan.

Casandra then growled more. That is what she was thinking of. Her eyes went back to normal and no longer glowing and had her fist start shacking; she had to do something.

"Regulus," called out a young, familiar voice!

The lion heard the voice. It turned and noticed Ruka with Rua, Aki, Yusei, Crow, and Jack. "You guys get back," it exclaimed!

Ruka made a stop with everyone else. "W-why," she asked with confusion until she noticed one of the darklord fairies in front of her and seemed surprised.

Everyone else noticed them as well. "What in the world is going on here," exclaimed Jack?!

A dark fairy with red wings, round shaped head with its round shaped body, noticed the others and is about to attack, but then...

"Sir, the girl is getting ready to escape," shouted one of the darklord fairies!

All the dark fairies looked to Casandra, who's already off the ground and flapping her wings to keep herself in the air as Hanewata was flying behind her.

Rua seemed confused of that the dark spirits were talking about, looked at the direction they were looking at, noticed Casandra and took a step to Ruka. "Ruka, it's Casandra," he whispered to his sister so only she can hear him.

Ruka looked at the direction Rua was looking at and noticed Casandra as well. '_Oh no this is bad,'_ she thought refering to what Casandra told her and Rua about being hidden.

Just then the guys and Aki noticed that Ruka and Rua were talking to themselves like they know what's going on. So, they took a step closer to see what's happening.

When Aki saw Casandra, she was actually surprised; however when the guys saw her, they were shocked.

"H-hey that's-" shouted Crow but interupted himself with a pause of shockness when he notices that she's flying!

"It's the same person that fought the security officer," said Yusei and still seemed surprised.

"Wait, you three know her," asked Aki and looks more surprised?

"Not really, we just know that she fought against," replied Yusei.

"But, how in the world is she-" asked Jack, but the stopped himself since he hears talking.

"This is your last time to give me an answer, Casandra. Give in, or get ready to suffer," said Asmodeus with a warning.

Casandra was still floating herself in the air, but not far from the ground. She clenched her fist like she's getting something to appear.

Hanewata was silent, and unsure of what to do. He then noticed that Casandra's hand are covered with weird bright aura. Hanewata became confused and looked to Casandra. " "Madam"-chan," he called to the dragon girl?

"Go back to the Spirit World Hanewata," said Casandra in a serious tone.

"B-but, what about you," asked Hanewata and is now worried?

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine and handle this. Now go," replied Casandra as she charges more of the aura surrounding her hands.

Hanewata still looks worried and unsure if whatever Casandra is going to do is the best idea. "O-okay. Please be careful, "Madam"-chan," he said and vanished.

Casandra glared at Asmodeus like she's going to attack and is in a battle position.

Asmodeus let out a smirk. "Alright dark fairies, attack her now," he shouted!

All the dark fairies, including Asmodeus, jumped up and are about to attack.

Crow noticed them about to attack and looks to the dragon girl. "Hey you! Get out of there, shouted Crow!

Casandra, didn't hear Crow, immediately started flying towards the group of dark fairies as they started to launch their attacks. She stopped and threw the bright aura, that were covering her hands, towards their attacks.

Both sides' attacks collide and created an explosion, but not far enough to hit the forest.

Everyone, down on the ground, were shocked. "Oh no," said Ruka in a quiet voice, hoping nothing bad had happened to Casandra.

Just then everyone saw something, or someone, pop out from the smoke, created by the explosion. It was Casandra flying away to escape. They watched her fly away fast and had her right arm covering her eyes. "I hope she'll be alright," said Aki as she watches Casandra fly away.

Everyone remained silent until they heard talking and looked at the direction they heard it. They noticed the smoke had cleared and the darklord fairies are still around.

"Sir, she got away," shouted one of the dark fairies!

"Let's go back then," said Asmodeus as he gets ready to leave.

"What about them," asked the dark fairy with red wings pointing to Yusei and the gang?

The gang took a step back, awared that the fairy is talking about them.

"Forget them. It's important that we tell him about that dragon girl," said Asmodeus and vanished as well as the other dark fairies.

The dark red-winged fairy nodded and vanished as well.

Everyone was silent except for Ruka who went to the lion to help it.

"Regulus, are you alright," asked Ruka looking to the lion with worry?

The lion, known as Regulus, looked to Ruka. "I'm fine Ruka. Thanks," he said calmly although a little injuried. "I'm heading back to the Spirit World. Be careful Ruka," he added and then vanished.

Everyone looked back at the direction where Casandra flew off to. They wanted to know more of what's going on; as well as knowing more about the girl that flew off, Casandra.

"We should head back. We can't do anything until we understand what's going on," said Jack.

"You're right; and second, there is something about that ambush that perfectly describes what we need to talk about," said Yusei.

Everyone nodded and starts walking to the exit of the forest with Yusei. _

In a house in the city, a blue-haired, brown eyes female, wearing a golden colored tank top and brown jeans, is working on a light brown d-wheel. She sighed as she looked outside.

"Something wrong Kimiko," asked a green-haired male with teal eyes and has two markers on both sides of his face, wearing a brwon shirt with a red coat and blue jeans, walking up to the girl.

The girl noticed the male and a blush came to her face. "Oh nothing, I'm just fixing my d-wheel that's all," she said hiding her face.

"Alright, if you say so. If there is something on your mind, you can always tell me," said the male as he sat down on a chair that's close to the girl.

Kimiko, the girl, then let out a sigh. "A-actually there is something on my mind," she said.

The male looked to Kimiko and seemed confused, but listened to her.

"It's about someone I knew a long time ago," said Kimiko and stopped working on her d-wheel. "My mom would always take on someone's house since she has to watch over a child that lives there; and whenever I get bored, I would usually play with the child, my mother had to watch, when I was a child. She was a great friend that I could have. But when I was seven years old, she had fallen into a coma and I haven't heard anything else from her since until two years after that, her parents had died and her house was destroyed," she added with a little sigh.

The male remained silent. He looked to Kimiko and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry about that," he said trying to cheer her up.

"It's not your fault Kenta," said the girl and smiled to the male, who's known as Kenta, as well as hiding her blush that had gotten redder. "It happened because of an accident," she added.

Just then they heard someone hit the house and landed on the ground as well as groaning.

"Who was that," exclaimed Kimiko and starts walking outside?!

"Wait up Kimiko," shouted Kenta as he followed Kimiko!

Once Kimiko and Kenta got outside at the side yard, they see a dragon/human looking female getting up and rubbing her head.

Kimiko was shocked and backed away a little. _'A-a dragon,'_ she thought and stared at the dragon female?

Casandra, the dragon/human looking female, stopped rubbing her head and noticed Kenta and Kimiko. She took a step back. _'Oh no,'_ she thought.

Kenta ws a little unsure with Casandra. "Who are you and why are you here," he asked almost in a demanding voice, but calmly?

Casandra didn't say anything. She just backed away slowly like as if she was a lost child.

Kimiko then had a deja vu of someone doing the same way when that person was child. It then became a little clear to her and made her feel shocked. _'N-no way, s-she can't be,'_ she thought and is still shocked. She took a step forward to Casandra. "C-Casandra," she said remembering her name?

Kenta seemed surprised and turned to Kimiko, but back to Casandra.

Casandra was shocked a little. "H-how did you know my name," she asked but her voice was like a command?!

Kimiko noticed the look and voice tone of the dragon girl and seemed a little nervous. "C-calm down Casandra. It's me, Kimiko, remember? We use to play with eachother when your parents are out working," she said and looks to Casandra with worry and serious look.

Casandra was surprised about Kimiko said and looked at her carefully. It was silent until Casandra broke it with a gasp. "I-I can't believe it! I-It is you Kimiko," she said in a surprise tone!

Kimiko had a smile on her face; however her eyes are started to water. "It is me Casandra," she said as tears appeared in her eyes while smiling.

Casandra was shocked and just looked at the girl. She couldn't believe that her old friend is still around.

Kenta was silent. He turned his head to and noticed some d-wheels about to pass through. "Kimiko, I think it's best that we talk with her inside," he said to Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded and looked to Casandra. "Casandra, lets talk inside. It'll be safer to talk in my house," she said.

Casandra nodded and went in the garage without being seen and into the house with Kimiko and Kenta.


	7. Chapter 7 The Past & the Portal

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 7 The Past & the Portal

Yusei and his friends are already in the city. Rua is riding on Jack's d-wheel, Ruka was riding on Crow's d-wheel, and Aki was riding on Yusei's d-wheel. They arrived to the guys place.

Ruka was a little confused about what was going on. She wanted to know why those spirits, from before, had attacked Regulus and Casandra, and how did the get to the world she lives in?

As soon as everyone got off the d-wheels, Ruka walked up to Yusei. "Yusei, mind if I use your computer to search for something after your talk," she asked?

"Sure," replied Yusei as he walks in with Ruka and the others.

"So, what is it that you gus wanted to talk about," asked Aki as she looks to the guys?

"We're not sure if this is true, but we heard that some group is taking spirits and are using them for something not good," said Yusei as he looks to Aki and the twins.

Ruka was shocked. "A-are they taking them from duelists th-that have connections with them," asked Ruka hoping that it isn't true?

Crow scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but we aren't so sure about that. Why would you think about that," he replied and asked?

"Someone had already told us about it, but she also said they're doing it to duelists with strong connections to the duel spirits," replied Aki in a serious tone.

Ruka had her eyes widened and looked to Aki with a "don't tell" look on her face.

Aki, who didn't even pay attention to Ruka, looked to the three male teens and noticed the surprised looks on their faces.

"Who told you," asked Yusei and seemed surprised?

"It's the same dragon female that had been fighting those duel spirits," replied Aki making the shocked.

The guys were silent until Yusei finally spoke, "Did she tell you and Ruka anything else?"

Aki shook her head. "That's all she told us," she said.

Ruka looked to Aki then down and let out a sad tone sigh.

Rua noticed Ruka's sigh and looked to his sister. "Is something wrong Ruka," he asked to Ruka?

Ruka heard Rua and looked to him with a fake smile. "Oh, yeah Rua I'm fine," she replied.

Yusei wasn't sure about that answer. He looked to Ruka wondering if she'll change her answer, but she didn't.

"So um, Yusei is it okay if I use the computer now, it won't take long," Ruka asked to Yusei?

"Sure, but what for," Yusei replied and asked Ruka?

"I just need to look up something," replied Ruka and walked to the computer. She got on the chair and started typing down what she wanted to look up.

Everyone seemed confused and walked up to Ruka to see what she's searching for and why. They see that she typed down, "duel monsters."

"Why are you looking up on duel monsters," asked Rua and seemed more confused?

"I need to understand how those spirits can get into our world," said Ruka as she looks through some web titles that involves with duel monsters.

Everyone realized that Ruka had a good point there. How is it that those dark fairies can get through the Spirit World to the world they live in? They continued looking through the titles until one title caught Ruka's interest.

""The Spirit Portal Project,"" said Ruka in a confused tone in her voice?

"Whoah, someone actually made a portal to the Spirit World," Rua exclaimed, but remembered to keep his voice down?!

The teens seemed surprised and wondered if it's true or not. "Well let's read it for more information," said Aki.

Ruka nodded and clicked on the title and noticed an article popped up along with a picture of a man that has brown hair and grey eyes wearing a grey shirt on with a white lab coat and blue jeans.

Everyone read the man's name at the bottom of the picture. "Johan White," said Rua with a tone of confusion?

"Huh, I never expected a scientist would make a portal," said Aki and seemed amused.

"Anyway, let's read the article," said Crow as he looks to everyone else.

Everyone nodded and read the article:

"The Spirit Portal Project"

"I came across to an idea of working on a project that will help others communicate with the world of duel monsters created by the "Industrial of Illusions." But while working on this, I had to go away on a business trip and leave my wife and daughter at Neo Domino City, our home town.

After six months later, I managed to return home in time for my daughter's sixth birthday. I am pleased to hear her excited to see me and my wife home. I was even more happy when I saw her hugging the card my wife, Mayella, and I held onto for her birthday, the "Light End Dragon" card.

But enough about that, I'll now explain about what I've been working on for the past three years; it's called, "The Spirit Portal." With it, humans can now have access to the world of duel monsters. So, at the day after my daughter's birthday, I started working on a machine to make this portal.

Six months had passed and I was still working on my machine that can have that portal make a gate way to the Spirit World, the dimension to where the duel monster spirits live. This is the day that I've finally finished my experiment. I planned to test on it tomorrow; however for some reason, my daughter didn't want me to do it. She told me that the duel spirits will hurt me. I told her not to worry and that everything will be alright. I have no idea why she's panicing about that.

On the next day, I got my machine to the basement labratory so I could have some privacy. I started the machine to open the portal to the Spirit World; but then as I opened it, I had done it at a terrible time. I saw four dragons fighting, two against two.

I couldn't help but stare at this horrible scene of the dragons fighting. Just then I noticed two dragons are looking at my direction. I didn't know why until I looked around and saw my daughter staring at the dragons. I told her to go upstairs, but she didn't. Then I started to hear my machine is over doing too much electricity and is about to explode. I didn't know what to do except for getting my daughter upstairs fast. Suddenly as I try to get her upstairs, my machine exploded; so I shielded her from any damage from the explosion.

After the explosion, I tried to see if my daughter was alright, but she didn't answer me. Not only that, but she looked like she's fast asleep. I tried waking her up, but she didn't wake up. When my wife, Mayella, came down to ask me what happened, I explained and we tried to wake our daughter up for the last few times. Again, nothing worked.

Mayella and I took our daughter to the hospital to see what's wrong, but all what they told us is that she's in a coma. I couldn't understand why she would be in a coma; so, I tried to figure it out myself.

It's been a whole year and our daughter, Casandra, is still in that coma. I still don't understand why she's in the coma and not waking up. The doctors then told me that if she doesn't wake up soon, they're going to asume that she's dead. I asked them to give her more time. They said they will give her one more year.

Three more months later, I had still been looking for answers about this condition making my daughter, Casandra, suffer. Then I had finally figured out the solution. It was those dragons that had looked at her. They must have done something that caused her to go into this coma. I'll need anyone's help to make another portal to get to the Spirit World. Please, help me anyone. I want my daughter back."

Everyone was now silent. They had no idea that any of this had ever happened in such a long time ago. To Ruka, she was shocked. "S-s-so then..." said Ruka in like a sad and scared tone.

Everyone else looked to Ruka as they noticed the change of tone in her voice. "Ruka," Rua called out to his sister, wondering if she's okay?

"I need to find Casandra," shouted Ruka as she got off the chair and ran outside!

"Ruka, wait a minute-," shouted Aki, but realized that Ruka had already shutted the door and is outside!

"What's going on with Ruka," asked Rua in a worried tone?

"I don't know, but I'm going to go after her," said Yusei as he gets ready to leave.

"I'm going with you," said Aki in a serious tone.

"Same here Yusei," said Crow as he already had his blackbird duel disk on him and giving Yusei a thumbs up.

Yusei nodded and looked to Jack and Rua. "Jack, you and Rua stay here incase if Ruka comes back," he said to his two other friends.

Jack nodded, but Rua was quiet. He didn't like the idea.

Yusei noticed how quiet Rua is and understood why. "I promise we'll find Ruka," said Yusei, letting Rua know that everything will be okay.

Rua looked to Yusei and nodded a little. "Okay," he said while trying to remain calm.

"Come on Yusei! Let's hurry," said Crow since he and Aki are already at the door!

Yusei nodded and went outside with Crow and Aki.

Back at Kimiko's house, Kimiko and Kenta had already told Casandra about knowing her abscence and how they knew about her coma, as well as showing her the article her father had out for thirteen years. Right now, Casandra is outside. Kimiko sighed sadly.

"Man... I never thought Casandra would have more information of the spirit portal than her father does," said Kimiko refering to what Casandra told her and Kenta.

"And I didn't think that kind of place ever existed," said Kenta and is surprised from what Casandra told them.

Kimiko looked at the window that leads to outside. _'I wonder how Casandra felt when all of that happpened,'_ she thought as she rememebred the childself of Casandra?

Casandra was lying down on the roof of Kimiko's house while looking up at the afternoon sky. She was also lost in thoughts of what she told Kimiko and Kenta that also traveled her mind to her world of memories.

Inside of Casandra's memories was a building being blazed with flames as it destroys everything in it. Not only she thought of that, she also sees a man being shot at the chest by another man wearing a grey cloak and his face was being covered by the hood over his head.

Casandra then had her hand to the locked that's around her neck, lifted it up so she can see it, flipped it to the front and opened what was in it.

Inside the locket, was a family photo of a man, woman, and a small female child. The man had brown hair and grey eyes and was wearing a buisness suit. The woman had bright blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing a red dress. The child was Casandra herself before she fell into a coma. She had blond hair and brown eyes and was wearing a white dress.

Casandra then started to get tears in her eyes. "Oh mother, father I miss you so much," she said as tears rolls down through her face and closed the locket and placed it down, leaving it on her neck still. Casnadra still had tears rolling down through her face and wanting to cry. Her bangs are now covering her face as more tears rolls down through her face. She was ready to give in to her sadness, but then...

"Hello?! Casandra," called out a young, familiar female voice which was loud enough for Casandra to hear?!

Casandra snapped out of her sorrow feelings and wipped away her tears. She looked down to see who was calling her. It was Ruka! _'Ruka,'_ she thought as she looks to Ruka and noticed that she's trying to find a way into the forest.

Casandra immediately got up, jumped off the roof, and landed on the ground by foot; loud enough for Ruka to hear her.

Ruka heard the loud thump stomp. She turned to where she heard it and sees Casandra; she gasped. "Casandra," she exclaimed once she noticed Casandra?!

Casandra looked to Ruka; asuming that Ruka had heard her. She turned and started running to the backyard of Kimiko's house that also leads to another enterance to the forest.

"Casandra wait," shouted Ruka as she runs after Casandra!

Yusei, Crow, and Aki were running through the same area that Ruka was at and looking around for her. They had seen Ruka around here somewhere.

"Ruka," Aki called out to Ruka hoping she'd come, but didn't!

They continued to look around for their friend; until, Yusei spotted Ruka running in the forest behind someone's house. Not only he saw Ruka going into the forest, right infront of her was the same dragon female teen that got away from the dark fairy spirits, Casandra. _'No way it's-,'_ he thought, but stopped himself.

"Guys follow me! She's going into the forest," said Yusei as her runs after Ruka.

Crow and Aki nodded and followed Yusei. As they follow him, Crow noticed the dragon female teen that Ruka is following and is shocked.

"That's the-"

"Now isn't the time to say who is who. We need to know why Ruka is following her," said Aki interupting Crow as she follows Yusei.

Crow sighed, but nodded and continued running so he can see where Ruka and the dragon female teen, Casandra, are going. He especially looked to Casandra. _'Somehow that girl pefectly describes about what had heppened in that article. I just hope she is on our side because I have a feeling that we'll need her to defeat this "new evil organization" for good,' _he thought as he follows Yusei with Aki.


	8. Chapter 8 The Secret of Yiliaster

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 8 The Secret of Yiliaster

Ruka was running so she could catch up to Casandra; however, as soon as she passes one tree, for the eighth time, Casandra was no where to be seen. "Casandra," she called out to the dragon girl that suddenly vansihed and made a stop?! Ruka sighed since she didn't hear a response.

"Ruka, called out Aki as her, Yusei, and Crow approached to her!

Ruka turned and noticed Aki, Yusei, and Crow. She was shocked. "Wha?! Aki, Crow, and Yusei?! W-what are you doing here," she asked and now seems a little speechless?!

"We would like to ask you the same thing," said Crow in a serious tone.

Ruka was silent She really didn't want to answer that question.

"Is there anyone you know from that article we just read," Yusei asked to Ruka?

Ruka still remained silent. She then looked away from them hoping they leave.

Behind the third closest tree to Ruka and her friends, Casandra is hiding. She didn't know what to do; she wanted to help Ruka, but that will also take out what Athena had told her not to do. _'Athena, what should I do to solve this,' _she thought as she looks down at her deck with her eyes closed?

"Casandra..." said a familiar voice, quiet enough for Casandra to hear only.

Casandra heard to voice and opened her eyes. "Athena," she said in a low voice. "How can I get the child out of this trouble," she asked?

"Casandra, use your duel disk and summon me to this world. I shall talk with them," said Athena as her voice fades away.

Casandra nodded and activated her duel disk. She pulled out a card that says "Athena" and shows a fairy like warrior holding a wand-looking weapon and a shield wearing a white outfit and placed it on her duel disk.

The card started to glow and the same fairy in the picture of the card had appeared and opened her eyes. "Now then, where are they at," she asked to Casandra?

Casandra looked to where Ruka, Crow, Yusei, and Aki are at and pointed to their location. "There Athena," she replied and looked to the fairy spirit, no longer pointing to that direction.

Athena, the spirit, nodded. "Alright, I'll be right back. In the mean time, I want you behind that tree," she said and is refering to the tree closet to Ruka, Yusei, Aki, and Crow. "I'll let you know when I want you out," she added and looked to Casandra.

Casandra didn't like the sound of the idea, but nodded and hid behind the tree closest to Ruka and her friends.

Athena looked to where the three teens and the young girl is at and can hear them clearly.

"Ruka, is something wrong," asked Aki as she noticed the nervous look on Ruka's face?

Ruka took a step back. She didn't know what to tell them which made her feel more nervous and ashamed.

"It's alright young one. I shall explain everything to your friends," said a voice.

Ruka and the others heard the voice and looked around to figure out who's there.

"Who's there," asked Crow as he looks around?

Athena then had walked up to Crow, Ruka, Aki, and Yusei, but then stopped at about four feet away from them so the can see her.

Everyone sees Athena and have a hesitant look on their faces. Ruka, however, seemed surprised as well. "W-who are you," she asked?

"My name is Athena. A duel spirit from the Spirit World," said Athena as she introduces herself to everyone.

"A-a duel spirit," exclaimed Ruka and is shocked?!

Athena noticed the shocked look on Ruka's face, but remained calm. "Yes young one. I'm a duel spirit," she said.

"How did you even get here," asked Aki and looks surprised; so surprised that it almost looked like she's shocked?

Athena then let out a small smile. "A person, or half spirit and half human, had told me about your little friend's situation and had asked me to help her," she said making everyone shocked.

"A-.. a-... a h-half spirit a-and half human," said Ruka and is more shocked?!

"And who might that be," asked Yusei while looking towards Athena?

Athena then looked to the tree Casandra was hiding. "Why don't you ask her yourselves," she said, giving Casandra the signal and noticed that she nodded.

Everyone seemed confused until they heard a rustle noise comming from the tree Athena is looking at. They turned to look to the tree and see Casandra on a branch of the tree; they were shocked.

""Y-you're," said Aki, but stopped herself since she's shocked to see Casandra face to face again.

"Oh, so you know her," asked Athena in a surprise tone to Aki and looked to her?

"Uh, well not-"

"That's good to hear. But, I'm afraid I can't say the same to two of your friends," said Athena, accidently interupted Aki and looked to Yusei and Crow as she noticed they looked confused.

Yusei and Crow remained silent. Aki looked annoyed since she's been interupted. Ruka still looks nervous and shocked a little.

Athena looked to Casandra. "Casandra, please come down. I think it's best I introduce you to them," she said to Casandra.

Casandra nodded, jumped off of the tree branch, and landed on to the ground. She then got up and walked a little closer until she's next to Athena at about a foot, and stopped.

Yusei, Crow, Aki, and Ruka can see Casandra perfectly now. When she was on the tree, they could only see her face and a little part of her wing, but that's all because of the leaves blocking the view. But now, they can see her clearly as they see her wings, tail, and how her hands are actually like a dragon's claws.

Crow looked to Casandra carefully. He then realized that she really is the same person, or whatever she is, that had fought against the security officer and saved his life from yesterday, "So you're the one that saved me from falling," he asked while looking to Casandra

Casandra was silent. For some odd reason she didn't want to say anything; she can then feel her heart beat a little when she heard him ask her that question.

Athena noticed the silence in Casandra and understood why. "Forgive her for being silent, young man. She doesn't like talking to strangers or in a huge group," she said to Crow.

Crow dropped the subject and looked to Casandra. _'Maybe I better ask when it's just me and her,' _he thought and continues to look at her.

Casandra felt her heart beat faster. She didn't understand why, but ignored it and kept looking at the four infront of her and Athena.

"Oh, my apologize for not saying anything about her. This young one here is Casandra White," said Athena as she introduces Casandra to the three teens and Ruka.

Everyone looked shocked. That name sure did sound awfully familiar especially since they read about it today. "Casandra White," exclaimed Yusei since he remembered about what the article, him and his friends read, said about a person named Casandra?!

"She isn't like they way you all live and learned about life. Casandra was actually born here, in the same city you all live in today, but she was raised and came from the world the spirits and myself live in," said Athena.

"So, she's really from the Spirit World," asked Aki and is more surprised?!

Athena nodded. "Yes she is miss; we came from the Spirit World to stop the evil organization called Yiliaster," she said in a serious tone.

Everyone seemed confused. "You don't need to worry about them anymore Athena," said Aki and seemed confused.

"Yeah, Yusei here had already taken out their leadrer, Z-ONE," said Crow.

Athena was shocked. "When did that happen," she asked and is still shocked?!

Casandra crossed her arms. She's having a hard time believing that since she knows about their spirit hunters.

"Like about three months ago. So, you can calm down now. They're not around anymore," said Yusei.

Casandra then raised her eye brow and looks to Yusei and his friends like she thinks it's a lie.

Athena then lowered her head down, closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm afraid they are still around. You had only stopped them from doing part of their plan," she said.

Yusei, Ruka, Aki, and Crow were shocked to hear about their old enemy is still around. This made them feel worried.

"Do you know anyone else from Yiliaster or what are they planninng to do," asked Yusei with worry?

Athena looked back up to Yusei and his friends. "All I know is that they planned to rule the world you humans live in. And to do this, they go around in my dimension catching and controlling spirits to either use them to absorb their power or force them to be on their side," she said.

Yusei then clenched his fist. _'Why are they even doing this,' _he thought as he looks down?

Casandra noticed the way Yusei was looking down and had clenched his fist. She knows how he feels since she went through the same way when she discovered that at a very young age.

Ruka was shivering. She couldn't believe that a lot of spirits are suffering through Yilaster's wrath. _'Oh no,'_ she thought as she shivers.

Aki and Crow didn't know what to say except to look down. Not only was Crow that, he's also wanting to hit something, but doesn't since he knows that isn't the best time.

Athena noticed the silent treatment and looked up at the sky. She noticed that it's already evening and the sky is orange. "It's getting late. You four should head back to your homes," she said.

"But what about you and Casandra," Ruka asked in a worried tone?

"I'll be back in the Spirit World to protect the other spirits. As for Casandra..." she said and stopped herself as she looks to Casandra.

Casandra looked to Athena and has a look like she knows what what to do.

"She will go on back to the forest and find out more about Yiliaster," Athena added and looked back to everyone else.

Everyone were astounished about that answer. "All by herself," exclaimed Crow?!

"Yes. Now I must return to the Spirit World. Let's meet again someday," replied Athena as she starts glowing and then disappears.

Casandra got the "Athena" card from her duel disk, put it back in her deck, and deactivated her duel disk. She was about to walk off.

"Hold it Casandra," Yusei called out to Casandra which made her stop! "Do you really think you can find some information about them all alone," he asked to Casandra?

Casandra was silent, but she didn't move her head towards Yusei and his friends. She then ran off into the forest, ignoring Yusei's question.

Yusei was surprised about the that Casandra didn't answer him and was unsure of what to do.

"Yusei," Crow called out to Yusei!

Yusei heard Crow and turned to him to hear what he has to say.

"You go get the girls to Rua and Jack and tell them what's going on. In the mean time, I'll go after Casandra to see what she finds," said Crow in a serious tone.

Yusei nodded. "Be careful out there Crow," he said to his friend.

"You can count on that Yusei," replied Crow as he runs deeper into the forest to go after Casandra.

Yusei looked to Aki and Ruka. "Let's go. We need to get back to Jack and Rua," he said to the girls.

Ruka and Aki nodded and started to head back with Yusei.

Meanwhile in a dark cave far from Neo Domino City, a dark figure is looking toward something dark and huge.

"Sir," called out a familiar voice as his figure approaches to the first figure!

"What is it," asked the first figure with his deep voice and turned to the figure behind him?

"It's about that dragon girl sir. She's here; in the same city we're attacking," replied the familiar voice.

A smirk came across the first figure's face. "Excellent. She's taking the bait and soon fall into my trap," he said and then stopped smirking. "What about finding the signers," he asked again?

"No sir. All we know for now is that the dragon girl is here," replied the familiar voice.

"Very well then. It's time you and the other dark fairies take a little break. I shall send something else down to the city to hunt down more of those spirits and capture the dragon girl herself," said the first figure as he looks back at the huge figure.

"Sir, are you going to send out what I think you will be sending," asked the familiar voice?

"I am indeed," said the first figure and looked to the second figure. "Is the vessel ready to be possessed," he asked?

"Yes sir," said the familiar voice.

"Good. Now get our "pet" to its vessel," said the first figure.

"Yes, right away sir," said the familiar voice as he leaves.

The first figure then pulled out two pictures. One showing a dragon covered in a crimson color of fire, and the other shows Casandra. "Soon, their powers will be mine. And once I obtained them, nothing in the universe will stop me," he said and walks off.


	9. Chapter 9 The attack & The Secret Spirit

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 9 - The attack & The Secret Spirit Seal

Casandra was still running and looking around. She really didn't know where to go or how to start finding information by Yiliaster. _'Shoot, they have to be around here somewhere. The last time I saw them is when they attacked that lion spirit-,' _she thought, but then stopped and looks forward. _'-they might have already left. Which means they're going to let their leader know about my presence,' _she thought again and clenched her fist.

Casandra then started to feel a little dizzy for some reason, but she knows why. _'Darn, I didn't think not eating for three days and not getting enough sleep can effect me this much,'_ she thought to as she heard her stomach growling for a little while not to mention that she let out a yawn and getting sleepy. She decided to look for a place to rest until she felt it again. The same energy as she has.

"Who ever is out here, show yourself," Casandra demanded, but had a little weak tone with her voice!

Casandra heard a rustling noise and now foot steps from behind comming towards her. She thinks the person behind her was going to attack her so she get's ready to attack, but her attacking arm got caught by the person behind her. She tried her other arm, but that still didn't work since that arm is caught too.

"Chill out Casandra. It's just me," said the person behind Casandra that's also holding onto her arms.

Casandra reconized the voice and looks surprised. Hoping it's not who she thinks it is, she turned her head to see the person behind her. It really was him; the same orange-spiked hair male with markers on his face and forehead. "Y-you're-," she said in a low voice, but stopped herself from saying anything else.

"Glad you reconized me Casandra," said Crow as he noticed Casandra is no longer struggling from him.

Casandra can now feel her heart beat again like before. Something about Crow is making Casandra feel really weird. She can feel her heart beat even faster and harder. Not only that, she can feel her face getting hot. _'What's going on with me? Why am I getting these weird feelings,' _she thought as she looks to Crow?

Crow noticed the silence Casandra is spreading. He can also hear her heart beat pounding on her. "Hey, are you alright? Your heart sure is beating hard," asked Crow and looks to Casandra?

Casandra didn't say a word. She turned her head away from Crow; not even daring to say a single word to him.

"Come on Casandra. I know you don't like talking, well that's what that spirit said. But you have to say something. You can't just shut yourself from the world," said Crow as he sighed. _'She sure is a stubborn one,'_ he thought.

Casandra continued to not face to Crow and shut her eyes tight. It's not that she wants to shut herself from the world, She's just afraid. Afraid to see others look at her in fear about her being something they haven't seen before.

"Casandra," Crow called out to Casandra wondering if she's alright and slowly releases her arms?

Casandra was still silent. She then opened her eyes as she felt another spirit energy, but darker. She looked around so she can find out where it's at. _'That spirit has to be around here somewhere,' _she thought as she still looks around. She then noticed something and is surprised.

Crow started to get a little annoyed by Casandra not answering him. "You know I'm not going to let you find those Yiliaster guys by yourse-"

"Get down," shouted Casandra as she pushed Crow hard enough to make him move asife and fall to the ground; however for Casandra, she got attacked by a dark purple sphere hard enough to make her push to a tree and her chest was injuried and bleeding.

The same darklord fairy with red wings had appeared and looked to the injuried Casandra. "Well this sure is unexpected. While I'm on patrol duty, I ended up finding you," he said and smirked.

Casandra growled at the darklord fairy and tried to get up, but ended back on the ground. Somehow the pressure of that last attack had injuired her chest harder than she thought. She started to breath a little heavier. _'This is bad. I can't move, and that darklord spirit is still on the loose,' _she thought again and then felt something grabbing onto her neck and knows what, or who, it is. _'Oh no,'_ she thought again and her eyes are widened a little.

Crow groaned and got up. "Hey, what was that fo-" he asked as he turns to Casandra and then noticed that Casandra is grabbed by the neck by the same darklord fairy that had almost attacked him and his friends? "Hey you, let her go," he demanded and glared at the darklord fairy!

"Why would I? Besides, she IS a spirit, am I correct," asked the darklord fairy and let out a grin?

Crow hesitated. "Yeah so," he asked and looks unsure?

The darklord fairy let out an evil like chuckle. "Oh don't even try, human. I know what she is; she's a half spirit and half human. One of the rarist creatures to find, just like you signers," he said still grinning.

Crow was shocked, but remained silent. He remembers Athena explaining to him about how some members of Yiliaster are still out there and by the descriptions and how the darklord spirit attacking him and Casandra made perfect sence that he's one of them.

The darklord fairy let out another evil chuckle as he notices the shock look on Crow's face. "Don't be like that. I've been watching over you and your three friends listening to Athena. I know how she wouldn't tell anyone unless she sences your energy source of the crimson dragon. After all, I did say I was on patrol," he said.

Casandra was getting annoyed by all of this talking. She began to gain that same weird aura around her hands, the same time when she faced the group of them darklord spirits, and attacked the darklord fairy. Her attack had enough pressure to force the fairy to release her and be pushed aside.

The darklord fairy glared at Casandra. "Do you really think you can stop us like how those signers did to part of our plan? You may have the powers of that dragon by your side, but that doesn't change the fact that you're still useless," he said insulting her.

Crow glared at the darklord spirit for what he said. Before he could say anything, he started to hear someone growl; he looked to Casandra and noticed it was from her. _'Oh shoot, I don't like the sound of that,' _he thought.

Casandra was growling. "Think that all you want Superbia. As long as I'm alive, I'll keep fighting," she said with an anger tone in her voice.

Superbia, the dark fairy let out another glare through his face. "Hmph. You're going to wish you never said that dragon girl," he said as his hand obtains a dark purple sphere. "Darkness Sphere," he shouted as he launched his attack, but misses. Not at his aiming, it's the fact that Casandra dodged it by flying! "You can't keep dodging forever. We will catch you just like back at the Spirit World. That's not all, I can sence that you're getting weaker. That attack I previously launched was something that drains out energy from light attribute duel spirits. And since you're part of that, you're getting weaker as we speak," he said glaring and smirking up at Casandra.

Casandra, deep breathing even harder and now has a huge blood stain on her shirt as well as blood dripping down from her to the ground, is now noticing that change while still in the air flapping her wings. _'Crap, he's right. I can feel my strength getting weaker, but I can't give in now. Not when both worlds will soon be in danger,' _she thought to herself and looks to Superbia. "That's just your own opinion. I won't be that easy to catch and I can still endure as much strength I have to keep fighting," she said while still deep breathing.

Darklord Superbia was getting frustrated. He decided to launch another attack, but senced something and looked behind him. _'Time already,'_ he thought to himself and looks to Casandra and Crow? "Well you two got lucky, for now. Next time we meet though, I won't be so easy," he said and then vanishes.

Crow has no idea of what's going on and wondered where Superbia was going. Before anything else came to his mind, he heard a thump. He turned and noticed that Casandra was down on the ground. "Casandra," he called to her and ran to her side!

Casandra didn't move and her face wasn't even facing towards Crow.

"Casandra, are you alright,: asked Crow to Casandra while shaking her to get her to wake up? He then managed to shake Casandra hard enough to move her to see the front side of her body. There he can see her eyes are closed, her shirt has a huge blood stain and she has her hand on her chest which is she's bleeding at. Crow can hear her breathing which took out a little of his worries. _'I better get her to Yusei, Jack, and the others so we can cover up her wound,' _he thought.

Crow had his right arm to Casandra's shoulders carefully, so he won't accidently grab her wings, his other arm to her knees, and lifts her off the ground. He looked around and sees a path. _'I hope this leads the way out,'_ he thought as he walks to that path while carrying Casandra.

Back at the Spirit World in a white color-looking cave, Athena was walking in. She noticed a white-red fairy with silver armor and red eyes and wings, guarding the rest of the path in the cave. "Archlord Kristya, I'd like to hear the status of its slumber please," she asked as she approaches to the winged fairy?

The fairy, Archlord Kristya or Kristya for short, responded to Athena's command and allowed her to continue walking through the path the path as well as walking with her. "The white dragon is still in its slumber "Madam" Athena," he replied while walking with Athena.

"Good," said Athena as she continues her walk through the path her and Kristya are in.

""Madam" Athena accept my apologize for asking, why are you always checking up on us everytime you leave the Spirit World which is like five times today," asked Kristya as he looks to Athena?

Athena stopped once she got to a big, opened area that happens to be the end of the path her and Kristya were walking through and looked to a dragon with white scales. "I'm worried about you and the others' safety. This dragon is far more powerful than ever now. And thanks to those darklord spirits, it'll attack anyone ever since that day..." she said in a sad tone and looked down.

""Madam" Athena," called out Kristya to Athena, knowing the tone in her voice?

"Good work for today. I want you to go rest up. I'll have someone else guard while you rest for the night," she said as she walks back to the enterance.

Archlord Kristya watched Athena walk away, but then looked back to the sleeping dragon. _'Somehow "Madam" Athena is still in fear of that dragon ever since the day when Asmodeus and his clan betrayed us. I wouldn't blame her when that dragon took control od "Madam" Casandra and had attacked them and also attacked us. For that she got part of the dragon out of "Madam" Casandra and put it in this deep slumber... I just hope this thing doesn't wake up. I have a feeling that we'll be going through something worse than Yiliaster,'_ he though as he walks off to the enterance.

As Archlord Kristya walks of, the dragon behind him started breathing more, but not loud enough for him to hear. It soon opened its blue eyes to see its surroundings. The dragon let out a growl and closed its eyes again to continue its slumber until its time comes.

Back at Neo Domino City in Kimiko's house, Kimiko and Kenta were still waiting for Casandra to come back in.

"She sure is taking her time," said Kenta while seated.

Kimiko was getting worried about her friend; so, she decided to go outside and check on her. Once she got out, she couldn't see her friend. "Casandra," she called out to her?!

Kimiko noticed the silence. "Casandra," she called out to her friend again?! Once again nothing but silence.

Kenta came out as well and looked to Kimiko. "Did you find her yet," he asked?

"No I haven't and I have a feeling that she's taken off to somewhere else," Kimiko replied and is now worried.

Both Kimiko and Kenta had looked around for one last time to see if Casandra was just coming back late, but she didn't. This made Kimiko worry more. "I-I'm going to go look around the city to find her," she said as she went to her garage, got her lime green helment and grey jacket on and gets on her lime green d-wheel.

"I'll go with you," said Kenta as he walks to Kimko's side.

"No Kenta. Thanks for the offer, but I want you to stay here in case if she comes back and you can call me if she does," said Kimiko as she takes off


	10. Chapter 10 The Eyes of the White Dragon

Revenge of Yiliaster: Chapter 10 - The Eyes of the White Dragon.

Yusei, Aki, Ruka, Jack, and Rua are still in Yusei, Jack, and Crow's house. Yusei and the girls had already explained what Athena had told them to Rua and Jack as well as letting them know that Crow went aftter Casandra, the female that fought against one of the Sector Security. Right now, they were just waiting for Crow's return.

Ruka looked at the windows that shows the sky and noticed it's getting dark, but didn't say a word about it and started to yawn along with Rua.

Yusei noticed the twins yawn. "Do you guys need me to take you home," he asked to Rua and Ruka?

Ruka shook her head. "No thanks. I want to stay here and see Crow come back. I have a feeling that h

e and Casandra had got into trouble," she replied in a nervous tone.

Everyone seemed surprised. "How do you know by that Ruka," asked Rua as he looks to his sister?

"I don't know. I just have that feeling," replied Ruka and looks to everyone.

Yusei seemed to be a little lost in thought, Aki looks confused, and Jack was just silent. Rua on the other seems worried now. They then heard someone trying to open the door.

Jack, who was closest to the door, walked up and opened it. The first person he sees is Crow. "Crow, it's about time you came back. Where have you-," he said, but then interupted himself when he sees the same female from the video him, Crow, and Yusei saw in Crow's arms. "Isn't that the same girl from the video," exclaimed Jack?!

Yusei and the other three in the house looks confused. "What's going on Jack," Yusei asked and looked to Jack?

Jack looked to Yusei. "I think you and Aki might want to check this out," he replied.

Yusei and Aki seemed confused. They walked to where Jack is standing and noticed Casandra in Crow's arms and is bleeding.

"What happened," exclaimed Aki with worry?!

"We ran into one of those dark spirits that had attacked her earlier today," Crow replied.

The other teens were stunned and remained silent. They then started to hear someone groan; they know who it came from and looked down to her.

Casandra started to open her eyes a little until she sees Aki and the two males with her and Crow holding her. She started to struggle. "Hey what's the big idea," exclaimed Casandra as she struggles?!

Crow kept a hold of Casandra. "Calm down Casandra. I was just carrying you here so my friends and I can help you get better," he said to the dragon girl as he still holds her.

Casandra looked around and is in complete shock of where her and the four that surrounds her are at. They're in the city. This made her struggle more and eventually broke free from Crow's arms by bouncing off of him and landed on the ground by foot. She felt the pain on her chest again, but doesn't show it and has like a freaked out look on her face. "No! Not here! Especially when there are places I'm not allowed to be in," she shouted and backed away from the four teens!

The twins can hear the conversation going on outside. They decided to go peek outside to see what's going on, but couldn't see much thanks to Aki.

"Guys you need to stay inside," said Aki in a serious, but more calm voice.

"Why is something wrong," Ruka asked to Aki?

Before Aki could say anything, she hears someone shout out "No" to the guys and noticed Crow was trying to get to Casandra, but is having a hard time since Casandra is moving away from him.

The twins noticed the two as well as Yusei and Jack. They also nnoticed Casandra is injuried, but not allowing Crow to get near her. "Wh-what's happened to her Aki-nee-chan," Rua asked in a little frightened tone?

Aki said nothing to the twins. Her attention was focused on the guys that are trying to get to Casandra.

"Look miss, we're trying to help you, but we can't it you keep moving away from us," said Jack to Casandra in a frustration voice since he's getting annoyed by her attitude and answers.

Casandra started growling, but not loud enough for the others to hear. "Well maybe I don't want any help. I can deal with this on my own," she said with an anger tone in her voice.

Jack then glares at Casandra. He doesn't like Casandra's attitude at all. "Oh really," he challenges her in rage?!

"Yeah really," replied Casandra with her hands crossed.

"Then prove it to me in a duel," Jack exclaimed!

Casandra let out smirk. _'He'll regret it once I'm through- No snap out of it. You remember what Athena said! I can't,' _she thought to herself while looking to the teens and no longer smirking.

Yusei and his friends were shocked about what Jack said. "Jack, I don't know if that's a good idea," said Yusei as he looks to Jack.

"Yusei, this is the only way that can get her to stay put. I know about what she did to security, but this is something that has to be decided by," said Jack once he turned to Yusei and the others that are beside and behind him.

Once Casandra heard what Jack said, her eyes widened and started backing away until her back is against a different building. "Y-you kn-know a-about that," she said in a quiet voice so it's hard for the others hear her as she looks down and has her bangs covering her eyes.

Crow noticed the look on Casandra's face. Asuming she heard them, he started to walk towards her. "Casandra," he called to her?

Casandra felt lost and unsure of what to do. Without thinking, she started running off; however, she felt her arm caught by Crow. She started to struggle again. "Let me go! I refuse to duel nor needing any help," she shouted as she shut her eyes tight and struggling harder.

Crow hung onto Casandra's arm and not letting her go. "No way Casandra! You need help and you can't do it on your own," he said in a serious tone.

Yusei and Jack started to think that Crow may need help getting Casandra inside. They started to run towards them until they notice teir birthmarks had activated and looked at them with surprise.

"Huh? Our birthmarks are glowing," said Jack and seems surprised.

Aki and the twins noticed their birthmarks had activated too. "What's going on," asked Ruka and seems confused?

Crow also noticed his birthmark is activating and it's the arm he's using to hold Casandra's arm. He looked to the dragon girl he's holding onto, wondering if it has something to do with her.

Casandra was now breathing heavingly, but not hard enough for Crow and the others to hear her. "Let... Go..." she said in a warning signal tone.

"Casandra, talking to me like that isn't good enough for me to let go," he replied to the dragon girl in a serious tone. He still kept looking to her, still wondering if she has something to do with the birthmarks activating.

Casandra now opened her eyes. Her eyes are glowing bright blue and her pupils are like a straight line instead of a circle. She turned her head to Crow and dangerously glared at him. "Let.. me.. go.." she said once again, but in a deep tone and struggled harder.

Everyone saw the way Casandra's eyes are glowing and their birthmarks glow even brighter. Ruka looked scared. "Wh-what's going on with C-Casandra," she asked in a scared voice?

"I.. I don't know Ruka," replied Aki with a shocked look on her face.

At the same time, Crow noticed the look on Casandra's eyes. He is frightened and not being able to respond. Unaware of what to do, he released Casandra's arm.

Casandra starts flying a little so she can back away from Crow and the others then notices the marks on their arms are reacting at her. She understood why; so, she closed her eyes, inhaled, then exhaled, and opened her eyes. They were back to normal.

Everyone's birthmarks ar no longer glowing. "Whoah, they've stopped," said Rua with surprise.

"I don't think the Crimson Dragon didn't like the way her eyes changed," said Jack quiet enough for only Yusei to hear.

"I know. Let's just be glad nothing worse came out of her. Who knows what else she could do," said Yusei and looks to Casandra and Crow.

Casandra sighed; realizing what she almost did, she looked to Crow ignoring the stunned look on his face. "Thank you for offering to help, but I can take care of myself. Farewell for now signers," she said calmly then flew off.

Yusei watch the way Casandra left and how she's struggling to keep straight while flying away. _'She better becareful,' _he thought then looks forward.

Everyone else was silent and unaware if they should go after the dragon girl or not. "That was... really s-spooky," said Ruka refering to the way Casandra's eyes were like for a little while.

"I wonder why she reacted like that," asked Aki which made everyone start thinking about that question as well?

"Perhaps, I shall explain that to you all," asked a voice?

Everyone heard the voice and turned towards where it was heard and noticed two spirits at the top of the buildings. One of them looks very familiar to Ruka, Crow, Yusei, and Aki. The other pne is a bright red-winged fairy type duel spirit with silver armor and red eyes.

"You're that spirit from before," exclaimed Aki with surprise!

"You're... Athena," said Yusei and is surprised as well.

"Wait! That's Athena," asked Jack and looks to Yusei?!

"That is correct young signer," Athena replied to Jack's question for Yusei. "It seems we meet again. I apologize for the way Casandra reacted like that. She doesn't allow anyone to help," she added with apology.

"What is it that you wanted to tell us? How did you get here without Casandra? An-," asked Ruka with surprise as she looks up to Athena and noticed she held her hand out to let her know to be silent?

"I shall explain everything," Athena replied as she floated herself down to the others.

The red-winged fairy followed Athen and looks to her. " "Madam" Athena, are you sure it's a good idea to tell them," he asked the goddess warrior looking spirit?

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, they have to know. They are the only ones that can help us," replied Athena as she looks to the gang.

Yusei and his friends looked to Athena and seemed suspicious. "Know about what," asked Crow and looks to Athena?

Athena looked to the six signers. "The tales that had happened to these four dragons: Dark End Dragon, Light End Dragon, Red-Eyes Black Dragon, and Blue-Eyes White Dragon," she said in a serious tone.


End file.
